(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear sliding rail circulating structure design, particularly to a sliding base, the components for the ends of which can be assembled by modules and altered to be applicable to extrusive or depressive rails, thereby having better resilience to ease manufacture of various type of linear sliding rail circulating devices.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional linear sliding rail 10 structure is substantially composed of a rail 11 and a sliding base 12, which can slide along the rail 11. A groove is provided at the interior two sides of the sliding base 12 for receiving rolling balls (not shown), while the rear ends that the groove extends are sealed with ends 14, which are interiorly provided with an U-turn groove 121 for the rolling balls (not shown) to alter direction (also refer to FIG. 2). The outside of each end 14 is fastened to the sliding base 12 via an end cover 15, such that the rolling steel balls 131 will be closed in U-turn sliding path 121 formed between the sliding path 111 and the end 14 (as shown in FIG. 2). Furthermore, a sliding path 111 is laterally formed at the each side of the rail 11, and an object can be additionally installed in the retainer holes 16 of the sliding base 12. Driven by the sliding base 12, the object can make displacement along the sliding path 111 of the rail 11.
However, as the ends 14 of the above-mentioned linear sliding rail structure are integrally formed, the outline of the rim is strictly required to fit with the sliding path 111 of the rail 11, so that the sliding base 12 can smoothly move on the rail 11. In view of this, in order to avoid inaccuracy in size for assembly, there exists difficulty in enhancing the precise size at the time of manufacture.
As shown in FIG. 2, the perfect design for a conventional linear sliding rail is that the ends 14 and rail 11 keep an appropriate gap distance a. However, if the gap distance a is too great, the rolling element 13 will easily detach due to the gap distance a, thus reducing the manufacture benefit.
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, the above-mentioned rolling elements 13 are composed of a chain 133 and pluralities of rolling steel balls 131. Pluralities of partition pieces 132 are provided in the chain 133 and spaced away from one another in a certain distance, which is filled in with a rolling steel ball 131. As the cross-section of the chain 133 appears an inverted arc 134, when the chain 133 is curved in the ends 14, the area of the inverted arc 134 would become smaller and be easily cracked due to external destructive power.
As shown in FIG. 5, showing another type of convention linear sliding rail 10, as the design of the rail 11 appears a U outline, the manufacture thereof needs to re-mold subject to various rails, in order to fit the sliding 12 and ends 14. A roller bolt 17 is installed at a positioning portion 18 to serve as a conveying device. However, as there exists problem in the gap between said rail 11 and sliding base 12, the manufacture costs would be considerably increased.
Accordingly, the research motion of the inventor is to provide an improvement of the linear sliding rail circulating device.